sailor, the illusion alchemist
by JellyfishWarfare
Summary: when a small girl of 14 escapes from an asylum will ed and alphonse be alble to figure her out  rated T for blood, and perfanitites


Chapter one A game between to people...

The young girl looked out the window, of a cell. A guard yelled and she froze up. He yelled again and she sat back down quietly, the moon shone in and eluminated the room. A smile played on her lips as the guard settled in for the night. She would escape tonight, with a flick of her slim wrist, a blood curterling scream sounded throughout the asylum. More guards ran to help their comrade but as soon as she snapped her fingers they fell into their own pools of blood. The girl brushed the hair from her eyes and quietly opened the door to the room. Walking out she could hear the moans of the crazed and dillusinal, she did not belong here. Silently she ran out and looked back at the building, "tonight, I am forever free" with a slight nod she ran into the wilderness that was ametris.

Edward Elric growled angrily, " I'm not going to do this mustang". Mustang sighed warily and tapped his desk. "full metal, it's not a big deal. This girl is as dangerous as scar was". Ed froze up and look defeated. "alright fine. Were can I find her?" Roy smiled "good boy, now she's east of central, she should be easy to find considering her appearance". Ed blinked "what about it" he sounded confused, Roy nodded and showed him a picture. "oh...her..eyes?" mustang laughed "yep! Go getter tiger!" and pushed Ed out the door.

Hours had past, Ed and al, were tired of looking. Alphonse's suit clanked quietly "well find her brother" Ed looked uncomfortable "your right we will, but we have to kill her, and she's only 14! Al what are we Gonna do?" Alphonse sighed and looked at his brother " she IS I criminal, nothing we can do." Ed nodded and looked down an ally way, he stopped abruptly, a pair of purple eyes shone in the darkness. Ed jumped back and unsheathed his auto mail knife. "Alphonse, I found her" al nodded and took a battle stance. A small girl, 14 walked out and blinked, "hello.." she whispered quietly. Ed bit his lip and rushed forward with his weapon. She quickly dodged and smiled, "ah, I see your here to kill me.." she snapped and Ed yelled in pain. Alphonse panicked and rushed forward, "you to?" she asked smileing. She twitched her finger and alphonses arm fell off. "h-how?" he yelled angrily. But she was running farther from the two brothers. Ed got up and chased after her. "get back here!" she looked back and tripped falling on her arm. She yelped in pain and ran toward the bridge. Ed smirked and ran faster. The girls eyes got big as she relized it was a dead end. Her breathing got hoarse and she looked at Ed with a scared expression. Ed didn't look, for fear he might feel guilt. She climbed onto the ledge of the bridge and whimpered, Ed yelled "wait! Don't jum-" she jumped and plunged into the water with a large splash. Ed and al looked into the water and then looked at each other. "I'm going in, to get her, it's below 40 degrees!" Ed growled and jumped in before al could stop him.

The water was numbingly cold as Ed looked for her. A small arm grabed his coat tail and he spun around. The girl blinked in fear and pointed toward the surface. Ed nodded and started to swim up. The current got stronger and Ed was struggling to swim. He felt tired and just wanted to go to sleep. The girl would not have that and grabed his arm. Pulling them both up she reached the surface. Alphonse yelled to them and. She looked up. Al ran down and looked at his brother. "you saved him.." the girl smiled warmly and nodded quickly, she flicked her arm and Ed coughed up water. Al gaspsed loudly and yelled "brother!" the girl got up and shivered "goodbye.." and started to run off. Out of the blue she blinked and fell to her knees. Al picked up Ed and the girl and went back to the hotel.

The girls fist tightened as Ed began to question her, "why were you in jail? Did you use alchemy to save me?" the girl became frustrated and looked away "I do not get ordered around" she glared coldly. Eds gazed softened and he sighed. "alright, can u at least tell me your name?" the girl blinked and a smile once again played o her lips, "I wont to play a game." Ed was baffled and said "fine! Then when u tell me your name?" for the first time the small girl giggled and said "try to guess my name and we shall see, until you do...my name will be sailor". Ed blinked and shrugged. "ok sailor, well bring you to central tomorrow." sailor nodded and fells asleep on the bed. Ed glared and sighed loudly. This was going to be a weird adventure.


End file.
